


Just Another Night at the Opera

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ CSI100 drabble community. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night at the Opera

He leans back in his seat, lets his eyes drift shut and allows the music to wash over him. His mind drifts with the rhythm, each note soothing nerves stretched to breaking point by another long night fighting the evils that men do. 

He thinks briefly that his job would make a good opera, all high emotions and tense drama, before the aria begins and he loses himself in the music once more. 

Only when the music finally ends does he open his eyes, looking around at the cold, empty room. 

If only he had someone to share it with.


End file.
